callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chance (Strike Force)
"Second Chance" is the fourth Strike Force mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This mission is only available should the player fail to save Chloe Lynch during the events of "Karma", and is only available before the player starts "Suffer With Me". Plot The player will have to search through 5 safehouses to find where Chloe is being held by the enemies. Chloe will most likely be in the last safehouse the player searches (She may be in the 3rd or 4th safehouse if the player is lucky). Once Chloe is found, the player has to escort her back from wherever she was held to the Strike Force team's insertion point to be extracted. The player can also opt to take control of Chloe, who can pick up weapons from dead enemies. Once the player reaches the extraction point, a cutscene shows Chloe and the rest of the Strike Force team jumping onto the transport extraction, and the mission is completed. Challenges *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) as HVI *Eliminate enemy personnel (x10) as VTOL turret gunner *Melee enemy personnel (x10) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with headshots *Destroy enemy quad drones (x4) *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with explosives *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) by exploding vehicles *Extract the HVI in less than 60 seconds *Find the HVI in less than 90 seconds *Complete the mission in "tactical view" only Units Available * SEALs * VTOL Warship * Karma Weapon Loadout SEALs' primary weapons SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 SEALs' secondary weapon KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Karma's starting loadout M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 Found in level MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB SMAW Menu Icon BOII.png|SMAW LSAT Menu Icon BOII.png|LSAT KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops II - Second Chance Gallery Shore_Second_Chance_BOII.png|Troops arriving and the battleship getting ready to launch tear gas. Tear_Gassed_Streets_BOII.png|Moving through the gassed streets. VTOL_Gunner_BOII.png|Using the minigun on the VTOL. Found_Second_Chance_BOII.png|Finding Karma. Chloe_POV_BOII.png|Using Karma to get to the extraction point. Chloe_Jump_BOII.png|Karma jumping on board. Achievement/Trophy *'Blind Date' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully rescue HVI. Transcript Trivia * In the event Chloe is saved during "Karma", this mission will still appear in the mission list when choosing "Replay Mission". However, if the player replays this mission after finishing the game, they will not unlock Flecktarn Camouflage. *If the player chooses to change view from ground soldier to a VTOL gunner, the VTOL can be controlled. By pressing the movement buttons, one can move VTOL for a better view over a map. However, only direction can be controlled, not the height. *In this mission, Chloe's grenade loadout is randomized. Therefore it's possible for her to have XM31 Grenades. Oddly, when the player shoots one, there is no launcher so she just fires one from her wrist. *At the end of the mission, when everyone is jumping into the VTOL with Chloe, the one that rescued her jumps on second to last. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels